Karma
by brancaloba
Summary: Kenshin e Kaoru se divertem num jogo de gato-e-rato até que um dia, Kaoru encontra um estranho presente à sua porta. Contém LEMON.
1. Default Chapter

Absolutamente ninguém sabia do envolvimento de Kaoru com Kenshin. Todos ainda acreditavam que ambos continuavam num desconhecimento sabido do sentimento de um pelo outro. Kenshin até ria, internamente, quando algum de seus amigos, principalmente Tae-san, tentava fazer com que ele se declarasse à Kaoru (coisa que ele já havia feito à muito..... e de forma melhor, impossível).  
  
Os dias eram longos e de certa forma até tediosos.... mas as noites..... As noites eram curtas como segundos, como os suspiros de prazer de Kaoru, quando ele a tinha. Kenshin sentia o sangue arder cada vez que lembrava quão quente, úmido e perfeitamente encaixável era o corpo de dela no seu. Não eram raros os outros o pegarem vagueango, totalmente imerso naqueles deliciosos pensamentos. Mas como ele sempre foi reservado, ninguém estranhava muito. Só Kaoru podia ver através de seus olhos. O sorriso malicioso nos lábios dele, o olhar turvo. Isso a fazia esperar mais ansiosamente por suas visitas noturnas.  
  
Todas as noites a sequência se repetia: Kenshin esperava até não se poder ouvir nem o barulho do vento nas folhas. Então levantava-se, e corria silenciosamente para o quarto dela. "Ao menos me tornar invisível foi uma das poucas coisas que meus dias como hitokiri me deixaram – pensava sorrindo – ainda estou em forma."  
  
Algumas noites ele a encontrara cochilando. Isso o deixava ainda mais excitado. Acordá-la com mordiscadas em seus seios, ou até melhor, penetrando-a sem aviso. Kaoru gostava disso, e principalmente, ela o amava. Kenshin agora se controlava para usar o dono no dia a dia. Os dois concordaram que nada deveria ser contado aos outros, até pelo menos eles se decidirem o que era melhor no futuro. O presente é que importava. Aliás, os dois sabiam como era valioso o presente. Tantas foram as batalhas em que o futuro se tornava obscuro, impossível de ser alcançado. Já o presente deveria ser vivido intensamente, de preferência mergulhado em prazeres e murmúrios.  
  
Kenshin havia mudado. Ele se tornara mais alegre (e ao mesmo tempo mais prudente), mais tranquilo, como se nada pudesse atrapalhar aqueles últimos 4 meses. Nada apagava a memória dos gemidos contidos dela, sussurrando o nome dele. E ele o dela. Enchendo-a todos os dias com aquilo que ele tinha de mais precioso.  
  
Depois, na manhã seguinte, era como se nada acontecera. Ele pegava a roupa suja, lavava, secava. Ela treinava, dava aulas, brigava com Yahiko. E quando ninguém via, os dois se atracavam em beijos intermináveis, escondidos, se divertindo com essa brincadeira de gato e rato. Trocavam olhares o dia todo, se provocavam. Tudo se tornara mais interessante. Especialmente quando Kenshin simulava uma entrada acidental na sala de banho. Tinham poucos segundos, era só o que ele precisava. Depois ela batia nele, gritava e fingia que estava brava. E a noite curava seus machucados.  
  
Kenshin, o que teremos para o jantar? – perguntou entrando na cozinha naquele mesmo dia. Yahiko estava sentado, conversando com Kenshin. Sano chegaria em breve com Megumi. A raposa pedira que ele a ajudasse a trazer alguns mantimentos que ela comprara para o Dojo, afinal de contas ela sabia que as finanças não iam lá muito bem. Já a clínica tinha sempre pacientes, então não custava repartir um pouco daquela prosperidade com todos.  
  
Nikujaga, Kaoru-dono. Em breve será servido. – Ele disse olhando para ela, fixamente, sensualmente.  
  
Logo em seguida Megumi e Sano chegaram no Dojo. Todos então sentaram-se à mesa. O cozido foi servido. Kenshin havia cozinhado porções generosas para todos, graças ao ótimo negócio que conseguira no mercado central.  
  
Ah!!! Carne de boi!!! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não come carne!! Kenshin está muito bom!!! – Yahiko dizia, em sua gula habitual, com a boca cheia de batatas.  
  
Yahiko! Mastigue antes de falar! – Kaoru repetia, mais parecia uma reza, todas as refeições era a mesma coisa.  
  
Busu! Olha quem fala! Você está comendo até mais que o Sano!!!  
  
Jo-chan, tenho que concordar com o moleque. Hoje você parece faminta.  
  
É que eu treinei muito! – ela dizia encabulada – Kenshin, faça alguma coisa!!!Yahiko, pare de comer tudo, deixe um pouco mais para mim.  
  
O jantar terminou, Kenshin retirou a louça com a ajuda de Kaoru.  
  
Hoje você estava mesmo com fome, hein Kaoru? Tome cuidado senão vai engordar. Não que eu me importe, mas seu corpo é perfeito do jeito que está. – Kenshin sussurou, comendo-a com os olhos.  
  
Oras! Isso não é uma coisa que se deva dizer para uma mulher!  
  
De longe Megumi observava os dois. Algo estava diferente, ela só não sabia o que. Achou estranho Kaoru sentir tanta fome.  
  
Kaoru, venha cá. – disse Megumi.  
  
O que foi Megumi?  
  
Vamos ao outro quarto, quero te examinar.  
  
Dem-m-m-m-mo.....  
  
Vamos.  
  
Examinar. Kenshin quase deixou a louça cair. Quase. A palavra congelou seus movimentos. Agora ele estava preocupado, será que Megumi sabia de algo? Nervoso, o suor gelado escorria por suas costas.  
  
Está tudo bem, Kenshin?  
  
Sim, Sano. Tudo bem. Só a água que está um pouco gelada.  
  
Tire a roupa, Kaoru. Quero te examinar.  
  
Mas por quê, Megumi? Eu me sinto tão bem.  
  
É só para tirar uma dúvida, Kaoru. Tenho notado você muito sonolenta estes dias. Quero ver se você está doente ou não.  
  
Mas...  
  
Sem mas..... vamos, tire a roupa, vai ser rápido.  
  
Achando que se recusasse mais um pouco Megumi poderia desconfiar de algo, Kaoru obedeceu a ordem. Nua, deitou-se no futon, enquanto as mãos rápidas da Raposa percorriam seu ventre e seios.  
  
Como eu desconfiava – a doutora pensou. - Pode se vestir.  
  
Algo errado?  
  
Não, você está muito bem. Mas por via das dúvidas, quero que descanse mais e que coma bem. Daqui a um mês eu te examino de novo, para ver se você se sente melhor. Vista-se. Daqui a pouco Kenshin vai servir a sobremesa que eu trouxe.  
  
Kaoru, quieta, vestiu-se.  
  
Depois as duas saíram em direcão a mesa. Kenshin, nervoso, não parava de olhar para a porta. Só se acalmou quando viu Kaoru chegar. Pegou o zenzai e serviu.  
  
Obrigado pela sobremesa, Megumi-dono! – disse tentando aparentar calma e descontração.  
  
Kenshin tentou evitar ao máximo olhar para Kaoru. Ela também. Megumi observava os dois, cada movimento, cada olhar. "Só pode ser.... – pensava – Tem que ser...."  
  
Mais tarde todos se dirigiram ao pátio. Sentaram, tomaram sakê, riram... alguns verdadeiramente, outros, para disfarçar a ansiosidade. Nunca a noite foi tão longa. Nunca Kenshin desejara que todos desaparecessem daquela forma.  
  
Enfim todos foram embora. Megumi saiu pensativa. Nem se importou com as provocações de Sanosuke.  
  
Yahiko estava mais acordado do que nunca. Toda aquela conversa, as piadas, o sakê o deixaram elétrico. Isso dava ainda mais desespero em Kenshin e Kaoru, que queriam conversar o quanto antes sobre o ocorrido.  
  
Yahiko, vá buscar água para mim, por favor.- Kenshin disse.  
  
Mas a essa hora da noite?  
  
Sim, quero tomar banho, por favor.  
  
Mas você já tomou banho....  
  
Me sinto suado depois de cozinhar. Por favor. – Kenshin disse, sorrindo, mas irritado com a insistência do garoto. Normalmente ele era paciente com Yahiko, mas essa não era uma situacão normal.  
  
Yahiko, reclamando, se retirou do pátio. O poço ficava ao fundo do Dojo.  
  
Kaoru, o que aconteceu?!!!!  
  
Não aconteceu nada, Kenshin.... acalme-se.  
  
Mas por quê ela queria te examinar?  
  
Não sei, não entendi direito essa situação.... ela me pediu para tirar a roupa, me examinou em 2 minutos e depois disse apenas para que eu dormisse mais, e comesse bem. Não deve ser nada sério, Kenshin. Senão ela haveria de ter me contado. Megumi não é mulher de meias palavras.  
  
Você acha que ela desconfia de algo?  
  
Acho que não. Ao menos ela não comentou nada comigo.  
  
Acho melhor nos controlarmos. Ela é esperta, de agora por diante não podemos dar na vista dela.  
  
KENSHIN, SEU BANHO ESTÁ PRONTO!!!! – Yahiko gritou ao fundo.  
  
Obrigado, Yahiko. Já estou indo.  
  
YAHIKO, VÁ PARA CAMA! AMANHÃ VAMOS TREINAR PESADO!!!  
  
O menino, meio sonolento, obedeceu a sensei. Foi para o quarto. Kenshin sequer entrou na sala de banho. Depois, de madrugada, foi se encontrar com Kaoru. Não havia clima para nada. Os dois estavam preocupados. Decidiram ficar apenas juntos, quietos. 


	2. Jarro de Sakê

Dez dias se passaram, e como Megumi não havia comentado, ou pedido para conversar com Kaoru, os dois se acalmaram e tudo voltou a ser como antes.  
  
Do lado de fora do Dojo, as coisas corriam normalmente. Edo estava crescendo. Com a abertura dos portos aos produtos ingleses, o comércio na região aumentara muito, incluindo o número de habitantes. A rua do Dojo se tornara mais movimentada, já que é caminho para o mercado. Tanto que nem Kenshin mais se preocupava com os estranhos que passavam a porta.  
  
Kaoru, esperançosa de mais alunos, mudara a placa de entrada para uma um pouco maior, com o nome Kamiya Kashin bem a mostra. Naquela tarde ela resolveu varrer a entrada, e ao abrir o portão, viu um jarro de sakê encostado no muro.  
  
Quem será que deixou esse jarro aqui? – pensou consigo mesma aproximando-se do jarro.  
  
Ao pegá-lo em suas mãos, notou as pinturas de sakura, delicadas, em branco e vermelho, com pétalas se soltando das árvores entre o verde das folhas.  
  
Hiko-san..... essa pintura é de Hiko-san. Ele provavelmente mandou de presente para Kenshin! – e olhando parao céu, exclamou: Arigatou, Hiko-san!  
  
Kaoru entrou contente em casa. Não era sempre que tinham um sakê de tão boa qualidade, e especialmente, não era sempre que Hiko mandava presentes para eles. Ela até o achava esnobe, mas mesmo sempre se referindo ao aluno como "estúpido pupilo", ela tinha certeza de que ele gostava de Kenshin como um filho.  
  
Kenshin estava limpando o chão do Dojo, tão absorto que só notou a felicidade de Kaoru, que passou correndo. O sorriso dela o fez alegre.  
  
Kaoru entrou na cozinha. Tivera a idéia de servir o sakê no jantar, como surpresa para Kenshin, mostrando que seu mestre lembrara de sua existência.  
  
Que jarro lindo! – pensou – Acho que vou abrir só para sentir o cheiro.  
  
Kaoru abriu o jarro, e o perfume amargo do sakê a fez querer prová-lo.  
  
Vou pegar só um pouquinho, só o suficiente para molhar os lábios – pensou.  
  
Rapidamente ela colocou um pouco na cumbuca. E bebeu.  
  
Hmmm.... amargo.... este é um dos melhores!!!! Arigatou Hiko-san!!!!!  
  
A noite caiu logo. E trouxe com ela, mais uma vez, Megumi e Sano.  
  
Todos jantavam calmamente. Comentavam o quanto a cidade crescera no último ano, também se o Governo Meiji fazia certo em abrir, agora espontâneamente, os portos para as nações estrangeiras.  
  
Durante o jantar, as coisas não estavam muito bem. Kaoru estava pálida, meio enjoada. Sentiu-se estranha. Olhava para os companheiros, mas não entendia o que eles diziam. Um forte cheiro invadiu seu sentidos. Os sons começaram a diminuir.....diminuir.... diminuir.... até que ela não ouvia mais nada. Manchas negras em seus olhos..... antes pequenas, agora a cegavam.....gavam...... vam..... mm...  
  
Kao.......  
  
Ela ouvia, parecia Kenshin. Ela queria responder, mas não conseguia abrir a boca.  
  
Kaoru........  
  
O som.... Megumi.... a voz já não parecia mais distante...... aos poucos seus olhos se encheram de luz... e a imagem de Kenshin, Sano, Megumi e Yahiko já era reconhecível.  
  
Kaoru!!!! Você está bem!!! Kaoru, responda!!!! – Megumi dizia severamente.  
  
Kaoru não conseguia responder..... falou com uma voz fraca...  
  
Es.... est.... estou bem......  
  
Uma dor horrível invadiu seu corpo. Era como uma faca a perfurando, entrando de uma só punhalada em seu ventre, rasgando suas entranhas. Sentiu então algo quente, um líquido queimando suas coxas, encharcando seu kimono.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nunca ninguém havia visto Kaoru gritar tão histericamente antes. O grito era horrível, como se ela estivesse sendo esquartejada. Pior: como se sua alma fosse roubada.  
  
-KAORRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! – Kenshin gritava, sentia-se impotente, deseperado, não entendia o que estava acontecendo....  
  
Sano, pegue panos secos! Yahiko, pegue água!!!! – Megumi gritava, tentando estancar com as mãos o sangue que escorria dentre as pernas da moca.- Kenshin!!!! Acorde!!!! Pegue este pano, pressione aqui!!! Eu quero que você vá estancando o sangue com toalhas limpas. Assim que estas ficarem encharcadas, você as troque e assim por diante!!!! Vou a clínica buscar um remédio!!!! Kenshin, reze porque isso é muito sério!  
  
Megumi saiu correndo da sala. Corria mais rápido do que suas próprias pernas deixavam. "Que não seja o que eu estou pensando!!!!". 


	3. O carma vem à tona

Kenshin andava de um lado para outro no quarto. O medo que Kaoru morresse atormentava seus pensamentos. Já estava tão acostumado com sua tragédia pessoal que começou a se culpar daquela desgraça.  
  
Calma, Kenshin. Ela já está melhor. Já parou de sangrar, agora está bem. Megumi sabe o que está fazendo. – dizia Sano, numa tentativa patética de acalmar o rurouni.  
  
Espero que sim.... espero que sim....  
  
Yahiko estava estático. Nem todas as batalhas que entrara desde que se juntara ao grupo o deixaram tão traumatizado. O sangue encharcando as roupas de Kaoru, o grito de dor.... ele estava preparado para ver isso acontecer com seus inimigos. Mas ninguém o ensinara a lidar com a dor de um ente querido. O menino estava queito, amuado, encolhido num canto do quarto. Se fosse com Kenshin, ele sabia que poderia contornar a situação.... mas Kaoru.....  
  
Yahiko, Sano...... deixem-me falar a sós com Kenshin e Kaoru. Por favor, retirem-se agora.  
  
O tom sério de voz da Doutora não deu nem espaco para qualquer protesto. Sano levantou. Chamou Yahiko. Vendo que o pequeno samurai não respondia, o pegou no colo e o levou para fora, orando para que notícias piores não estivessem por vir.  
  
Sente-se, Kenshin..... – disse Megumi.  
  
Kenshin vagarosamente se ajoelhou ao lado de Kaoru, que estava deitada no futon. Ele segurou sua mão, apertou com força. Sabia que ela iria ficar bem, ao menos desejava com todas a alma. Sua mão estava gelada.  
  
Kenshin..... Kaoru..... – Megumi engasgara, mal conseguia falar. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o lábio tremendo, então tomou um suspiro profundo – Kaoru perdeu.... Kaoru perdeu o bebê...... o seu bebê....  
  
O que vo-vo-cê quer dizer com meu bebê?  
  
Kaoru estava grávida de dois meses, pelas minhas contas.....eu não contei antes porque não tinha absoluta certeza...... Talvez se eu tivesse contado em tempo as coisas seriam diferentes...... Mas eu não podia dar falsas esperanças para vocês se estivesse errada....  
  
Megumi caiu em prantos. Chorava tudo.  
  
Kaoru, me desculpe.... eu só queria ter certeza antes de conversar com vocês.......  
  
Kaoru estava congelada. As lágrimas escorriam, mas ela não tinha fôlego para chorar. Num breve esforço olhou para Kenshin.  
  
Meu filho...... Kaoru estava grávida... ...de mim? – E pela primeira vez em anos, Kenshin chorou em prantos. Nem na morte de Tomoe ele chorou tanto. Não conseguia enchergar nada, não conseguia respirar, não conseguia sequer parar de soluçar..... Chorou como na noite em que as únicas pessoas que se importavam com ele, após a morte de seus pais, foram cruelmente assassinadas na frente do garotinho Shinta. Kenshin soltou a mão de Kaoru. Cobriu a face, tremendo. Sentia dor na garganta, um nó engasgado. Tudo que ele sempre sonhou era ter uma criança com Kaoru, desde o primeiro momento em que a viu. Antes pensara que seu maior amor tinha acabado, mas quando encontrou Kaoru soube que ela era a mulher da sua vida. Lembrou-se também das palavras de Hiko, que a espada era feita para matar, e que não existia razão nobre para isso. Ele se convenceu que esse era o preço por seus pecados, que os espíritos daqueles que morreram em suas mãos exigiram o pior sofrimento para um ser humano: o de ver o próprio filho morrer. E quase perdeu Kaoru junto. Desejou estar morto, desejou morrer em lugar do bebê. Como lidar com isso? E pela primeira vez entendeu o que os pais dos que retalhou sentiram.  
  
Kaoru sentou-se na cama. Nunca sentira uma tristeza como aquela. Um vazio. Estava oca por dentro. Tão oca. Olhou para Kenshin, que soluçava. Seu rurouni, que um dia foi um hitokiri frio, parecia uma criança. Olhos inchados, vermelhos.... nariz escorrendo.... tentando frustradamente limpar as lágrimas intermináveis.... Kaoru não se sentiu no direito de chorar, de sofrer. Não quando o homem que amava estava desprotegido daquela forma. Sempre fora Kenshin o forte do grupo, aquele que dava segurança de um futuro melhor...Ela se aproximou, e abraçou-o apertado.  
  
Calma..... eu estou aqui..... nós vamos superar..... nós vamos.... – segurou a face do homem com as mãos, gentilmente, e beijou os lábios dele. Estavam quentes, como se febris. Os olhos cerrados. Um dos dois tinha quer ser mais forte naquela hora, ou ambos despencariam. Não era justo cobrar de Kenshin uma coisa dessas, e mesmo sabendo que sua dor era tão grande quanto a dele, Kaoru parou de chorar. Enchugou as lágrimas dele e disse: "Nós vamos superar isso..... eu preciso de você..... e você precisa de mim mais do que nunca......"  
  
Megumi mal conseguia ouvir a voz fraquinha de Kaoru. Se levantou, e saiu do quarto, deixando ambos a sós, incumbida da horrível missão de contar sobre o aborto para os outros dois rapazes. Ela se sentiu enjoada, com vontade de vomitar. Engoliu seco e seguiu seu caminho, fechando a porta por trás dos dois. 


	4. SHI

Dois dias se passaram. O Dojo fechou as portas nestes dias, de luto. Megumi vinha visitar Kaoru diariamente. Temia que a hemorragia pudesse reaparecer. Sentia a consciência pesada por não ter dado aos dois a oportunidade de ficarem felizes com a notícia. Roubara a alegria da própria amiga, e do homem que a salvou. Sentiu-se inútil como médica. Nem todo conhecimento adquirido puderam salvar a pequena vida que surgia dentro de Kaoru. Como ela não conseguira prever que essa fosse uma gravidez de risco? Kaoru tinha todos os sintomas de uma gravidez normal. Estava bem alimentada, saudável, alegre. Não existia razão lógica para tamanha tragédia.  
  
Ao entrar no Dojo, viu Kaoru sentada na bancada. Ela sorria timidamente para Kenshin, oferecendo chá, tentando fazer com que ele saísse daquele transe sombriu. Kenshin não chorava mais. Também não sorria. Não comia. Não dormia. Chorava, sem lágrimas, a morte de um filho que só veio a saber quando já era tarde demais.  
  
Vamos, Kenshin..... tome só um pouco...... por mim.....  
  
Kenshin pegou a cumbuca. Levou aos lábios. O líquido quente parecia areia em sua boca.  
  
Kaoru-san..... como está hoje? – disse Megumi aproximando-se.  
  
Estou melhor..... ao menos já consigo comer.... já Kenshin....  
  
Vou buscar um pouco de água...... só um instante. – a doutora se retirou.  
  
Chegando na cozinha, Megumi notou o belo jarro de sakê do outro dia. Pintado a mão, não resistiu a curiosidade e abriu, para saber seu conteúdo. Sentiu o cheiro..... reconheceu o sakê..... e mais um odor familiar.....  
  
PAPOULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megumi segurou o jarro com as duas mãos e correu ao encontro do casal.  
  
Kaoru, de quem é esse jarro?!!  
  
A menina olhou para cima, de encontro ao belo jarro nas mãos da doutora.  
  
Ah..... com tudo que aconteceu, eu esqueci de contar...... esse é um sakê que Hiko-san mandou para Kenshin.... bonito, não? E é gostoso também..... era para ser uma surpresa, mas.......  
  
Você tem certeza que foi Hiko-san quem enviou esse sakê?!!  
  
Certeza mesmo eu não tenho.... mas veja as pinturas..... são de Hiko-san, ne Kenshin?  
  
Hiko-san me mandou sakê? Por quê? Ele nunca manda nada para nós sem um bilhete..... deixe-me ver. – curioso, o rurouni segurou o vaso com as mäos. – sim.... é um dos jarros dele....... – abrindo a tampa, Kenshin foi levando-o a boca.....  
  
NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! –Megumi gritou, enquanto num tapa jogou o jarro das mãos de Kenshin, vendo-o quebrar em cacos e o líquido escurecer e umidecer a terra.  
  
Mas...... por quê você fez isso?!! – Kenshin perguntou.  
  
Kaoru, me responda!!! Você tomou desse sakê?! – Megumi gritava incontrolavelmente.  
  
S-sim..... mas foi só um golinho.... parecia de tão boa qualidade que eu pensei em experimentar....  
  
Megumi!!!! Onde você quer chegar?!!!!!!!!!! – Kenshin levantou-se num pulo, encarando-a.  
  
Kaoru...... você foi envenenada!!!! Tem ópio nesse sakê!!! Foi isso que te fez abortar!!!! Tem ópio no sakê!!!! Se você tivesse bebibo um pouco mais......  
  
Eu teria.... morrido........  
  
Então o sakê era para te matar, Kenshin..... – Sano concluiu.  
  
Era para mim..... e Kaoru se envenenou por acidente...... mataram meu filho..... – os olhos de Kenshin subtamente ficaram dourados, brilhando morbidamente.  
  
Sano conhecia esse olhar. O hitokiri mostrava sua face. Yahiko, num canto, perguntou:  
  
Mas quem? Por quê?  
  
Quem eu vou descobrir. Agora o porque, não tenho certeza se ele, ou ela, vai estar vivo para contar. – Os dentes dele grunhiam..... afiados, como de um animal selvagem.  
  
Kenshin estava controlado, mas sua loucura arrepiava Sano.  
  
Mas como descobrir quem foi? Não tem nenhuma pista, nem razão.... nada...  
  
Temos sim, Sano..... o jarro. Foi feito por Hiko, mas tenho certeza que não foi ele. Não posso sair daqui a seu encontro e deixar Kaoru sozinha, mas mandarei uma carta com um pedaco do jarro. Ele deve se lembrar para quem o vendeu. Cedo ou tarde, a caçada vai começar.  
  
Uma semana depois a resposta de Hiko chegou ao Dojo. Por sorte ele havia vendido, nas últimas semanas, apenas um jarro. O mesmo que fora usado como recipiente do sakê envevenado. Ele disse que fora um homem de aproximadamente 50 anos, de cabelos longos, castanhos, bem vestido, muito sorridente e educado que havia comprado a peça. Não o reconhecera como algum hitokiri do Bakamatsu, então lamentou a tragédia. Não tinha idéia quem era aquele homem. Só se lembrava que ele tinha uma cicatriz na garganta, como se tivessem tentado degolá-lo. Mas como ele tinha idade para ter sobrevivido a restauração, e muitos carregavam cicatrizes da época, Hiko não deu muita importância.  
  
Não faço idéia de quem possa ser.... naquela época muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. E ter cabelos compridos não significa nada... – pensou Kenshin.  
  
O doce rurouni sumira nesses dias. O estado mental de Kenshin preocupava os outros. Não que ele estivesse mal educado, ou agressivo.... mas algo assustava os outros do grupo. Ele aparentava loucura, calculismo. Era frio quando se referia ao ocorrido, como se estivesse à parte de tudo. Muitas vezes foram pronunciadas as palavras "vingança" e "morte". Se fosse o hitokiri seria normal. Mas ele não era mais Battousai por 10 anos. Não estavam acostumados a ver essa outra face. Podia-se dizer que Kenshin se tornara a própria face da morte: gentil, aparentemente inofensível mas letal.  
  
Kenshin levantou-se.... comecou a andar pelo pátio. Kaoru o observava quieta. Tinha até medo de perguntar. Via seu amante a andar de um lado para outro, calmamente, olhos vidrados no horizonte. Ele não se importava com o frio que estava fazendo no dia, ou com a garoa que caia incansavelmente. As meias úmidas faziam barulho quando ele andava, as mãos dentro do gi, espada na cintura. Ela se preocupava tanto. O relacionamento dos dois não era mais o mesmo. Mal se beijavam, mal conversavam. Ela perdera Kenshin para a escuridão da própria raiva. E ele não parecia querer encontrar o caminho de volta. E se ele voltasse, nada garantia que quisesse fazer parte daquele mundo que estavam vivendo antes da tragédia. Só que Kaoru estava determinada a apoiar o homem que amava a qualquer custo.....  
  
Kenshin abriu o portão e saiu. Então parou, olhou para trás e....  
  
KAORU!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin?!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru correu para fora. A lama do pátio escureceu as meias brancas, os respingos marrons no kimono. Ela atravessou o portão e, olhando na mesma direção que Kenshin, viu pintado em vermelho, no muro do Dojo, um enorme número 4.....  
  
Shi!!!  
  
Kenshin, o que isso significa?!!!  
  
Dizem as lendas que o número quatro (shi) é o número da morte, já que tem o mesmo som da palavra "morte" (shi). Na época do Bakamatsu era comum os agentes de Tokugawa pintarem esse número na porta daqueles estavam marcados para morrer. Especialmente um homem conhecido com esse mesmo nome... SHI....  
  
E por que esse homem quer te matar? O que você fez para ele?  
  
Eu não sei. Nunca lutei com ele..... Kaoru, eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa: não saia do Dojo, não converse com estranhos, não faça nada fora da sua rotina. Ele com certeza vai me procurar, e não quero que você se torne um alvo fácil. Não quero que nem você, nem Yahiko desobedeçam essa ordem.  
  
Os olhos de Kenshin brilhavam  
  
A madrugada estava silenciosa. Kaoru dormia profundamente ao lado de Kenshin. Ele se mudara para o quarto dela desde a perda do filho. As horas corriam, mas ele não dormia. Ao encontrar o 4 pintado no Dojo, se cobrava a lembrar a razão que este assassino tinha para querer atacá-lo.  
  
Onze anos antes, quando ainda era hitokiri, Kenshin ouvia as estórias sobre esse SHI. Diziam que era um assassino novo, aparecera a menos de 1 ano, mas era implacável. Ninguém conhecia sua face, diziam que era como um fantasma, invisível. Antes um samurai de Edo, costumava fazer justiça como as leis de fidelidade ao shogun mandavam: executando os condenados na ponte Nihonbashi. Não se conformando com a perda do poder Tokugawa, ele se tornou um hitokiri, mas só matava a mando do shogun. Mas alguma coisa o fez enlouquecer, ele se tornou incontrolável. Matava a todos que passavam em seu caminho, não poupava nem os próprios companheiros de grupo. Até que foi pego em uma emboscada e degolado na própria ponte Nihonbashi, que ele tanto usou como palco para sua justiça mórbida. Jogaram o corpo no rio, e nunca mais se ouviu falar dele.  
  
Ele sobreviveu....... mas por quê quer me matar? 


	5. Fogo infernal

KAORU!!!! KENSHINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! ACORDEMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
O grito deseperado de Yahiko fez com que Kaoru acordasse assustada. Num pulo ela levantou-se do futon, Vestiu o yukata e saiu correndo. Mal conseguia respirar. Correu pelo corredor até a entrada do pátio. Kenshin e Yahiko correndo com baldes de água. A casinha de mantimentos estava em chamas.  
  
Kaoru então correu para chamar Sanosuke. Os dois vieram velosmente, mas nada mais podia-se fazer. O fogo se alastrava rapidamente pelas paredes de bambu, ardendo como o inferno. Kaoru viu aquele fogo dourado e laranja corroer cada migalha de comida do Dojo, todos os mantimentos que Megumi dera....  
  
Os vizinhos vieram ajudar, tentavam ao menos impedir que o Dojo inteiro se consumisse naquela noite. A fumaça subia alto, escura. Durante toda a madrugada eles combateram o fogo, e por sorte nada além da comida se perdera. A casinha agora era carvão, estalando em labaredas, apagando-se. Os vizinhos se retiravam aos poucos, oferecendo todo tipo de ajuda a Kaoru, lamentando não terem podido ajudar mais. Kaoru agradecia, triste, mas aliviada pelos estragos não terem sido maiores. Junto com os primeiros raios do dia, os últimos vizinhos se retiraram. Kenshin andava sobre o que restou da casa, Yahiko o seguia. Kaoru então decidiu entrar no Dojo, e quando olhou para a porta....  
  
KENSHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Lá estava novamente o 4 pintado, só que dessa vez em preto, feito com o carvão da casinha que fora consumida. Com a casa pegando fogo, e tanta gente ajudando, eles não pararam para ver quem pudesse ter entrado no Dojo. O fogo tomara toda a atenção. Kaoru ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a chorar.  
  
Kenshin, faca alguma coisa... por favor...... ele já matou nosso filho e quase me matou também... ele não vai parar..... ele podia ter matado a todos nós!!! Isso foi um aviso!!!!!  
  
SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
O urro de Kenshin pode ser ouvido a metros de distância.  
  
KENSHIN!!! Veja isso!!!! – Sanosuke gritara, apontando para dentro do Dojo. Na parede do salão a palavra Nihonbashi.  
  
O que isso significa, Kenshin?!!! – Sanosuke mal podia conter o grito.  
  
É a ponte que esse assassino usava para executar suas vítimas. Ele quer que eu vá lá me encontrar com ele.  
  
Então eu vou junto!!!! Esse animal vai pagar pelo que está fazendo conosco!!!  
  
Não, você não vai. – a voz gelada de Kenshin fez Sanosuke dar um passo para trás....  
  
Kenshin!!! Deixe-nos ir!!! Nós somos o Kenshin gumi, lembra?!!! – Yahiko ouvindo o que os dois conversavam, se adiantou.  
  
Kenshin simplesmente ignorou o menino. Saiu do Dojo, abaixou-se e pegou Kaoru nos braços.  
  
Kenshin, nós vamos com você!!! – Yahiko insistiu.  
  
Nessa hora Kenshin perdeu a calma. Colocou Kaoru no chão, desembanhou a espada comecou a atacar uma das árvores do pátio. Descontrolado, ele investia a espada no tronco, arrancando pedacos. O som da lâmina da sabaka era estridente, metálico. Os gritos de Kenshin incompreensíveis. Kaoru parou de chorar naquele momento. Espantada, via Kenshin descontar a raiva em tudo que estava pela frente. Quando parou, ele olhou para Yahiko, os olhos dourados, dentes cerrados:  
  
Eu já disse que vocês não vão!! Essa luta é pessoal!!!! Não discuta comigo, porque se você insistir em ir, eu vou te parar.... PARA SEMPRE!!!! Isso serve para você também Sano!!  
  
O menino afastou-se. Viu que podia causar danos ainda maiores se fosse contra a vontade de Kenshin. Esse se aproximou dos dois.  
  
Vocês vão tomar conta da Kaoru, vão ajudá-la a reconstruir essa casa de mantimentos e defendê-la de qualquer coisa que possa acontecer!!!! Vão ficar aqui no Dojo, OS DOIS, até eu voltar de Edo e dizer que o perigo passou!!! Vocês entenderam?!!!!!!  
  
Os dois balançaram a cabe1ça positivamente.  
  
Durante a tarde, Kaoru recebeu ajuda dos vizinhos. Todos traziam algum mantimento, ainda que não muito, mas mostravam-se dispostos a ajudar. Inclusive a reconstruir a casinha. Kaoru se sentiu acolhida. Ao menos eles teriam o que comer pelos próximos dias, até que ela arranjasse um jeito de conseguir algum dinheiro. Kenshin, parado ao lado dela, apenas sorria quando alguém trazia um saco de arroz, ou um peixe. Mas seus olhos continuavam dourados, desde a madrugada ele não voltara ao normal. Ela estava angustiada. Nessa noite ele deveria sair em encontro ao tal SHI.  
  
A noite chegou. Megumi, que havia chegado de tarde, depois de ouvir os murmúrios sobre o que acontecera, estava a preparar o jantar com a comida que eles receberam dos vizinhos.  
  
Todos jantaram em silêncio.  
  
Terminado o jantar, Kenshin chamou Kaoru.  
  
Venha comigo, quero ficar um pouco a sós com você antes de partir......  
  
Eles se levantaram e dirigiram-se ao quarto. Os outros ficaram na cozinha, quietos. Sabiam que essa conversa tinha que ser em particular, e que provavelmente Kaoru era a única pessoa que pudesse fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia e ao menos os deixassem acompanhá-lo a Edo.  
  
Ele não vai mudar de idéia. Não tenham esperanças. – Megumi disse – Ele vai se despedir de Kaoru. Talvez seja a última vez que eles se vejam, ele não sabe se vai poder se controlar.....  
  
Se o Battousai matar de vez Kenshin...... – Sano completou.  
  
Isso...... – disse Megumi, enquanto sentava ao lado de Sanosuke.  
  
Mas se ele voltar a ser o Battousai, provavelmente ele não vai voltar para cá.... nós nunca mais vamos vê-lo..- Yahiko sussurrou.  
  
Exatamente isso, Yahiko.... mas vamos deixá-los em paz nestas últimas horas. Ver o que acontece. – Sanosuke estava angustiado. Então conformou-se que a única saída era esperar.  
  
Kaoru entrou no quarto. Parou de costas para Kenshin. Não queria chorar.  
  
Kaoru... – a voz de Kenshin era doce, quente.  
  
Ele chegou perto. A respiração ofegante dele na nuca dela, o calor de seu corpo em suas costas....  
  
Kaoru......  
  
Kenshin.... eu estou preocupada.....  
  
Não pense nisso agora.......  
  
As mão de Kenshin percorriam o corpo da moca, habilmente, com firmeza. Queria tê-la uma última vez, pois já não sabia se teria outra oportunidade. Sabia que essa era uma luta solitária, e que se não calculasse bem sua estrategia, provavelmente não voltaria vivo para casa. Desejava amar Kaoru como se fosse a última vez, e se não for, que seja o momento acalentador da jornada que iniciaria logo após. Precisava dessa lembrança, da força de ter uma mulher que o esperasse, mesmo que o homem que viesse a retornar fosse muito diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Ele beijava sua nuca, a abracava apertado. As mãos tocavam-lhe os seios, roçavam nos mamilos.....  
  
Kenshin...... eu não posso....  
  
Ele não deu ouvidos. Desatou o obi e segurando carinhosamente a face dela para dele, mordeu seus lábios. Beijou-os prolongadamente.  
  
Kaoru se rendeu ao beijo, Virou-se para ele, enquanto abria a boca. Kenshin não esperou os lábios se encontrarem para tocar sua língua na dela. A saliva quente da boca dela era deliciosa. O fazia querer mais, ir mais fundo em sua boca. Ela nunca sentiu ele a beijar daquela forma. Era ardente, um calor que nunca imaginara a invadiu. Era como se estivesse no ápice, mas com apenas um beijo.  
  
Quando a boca dele a libertou, ela segurou sua cabeça pedindo mais, olhando para os lábios dele. O forçou a beija-la daquela forma outra vez. A língua dela entrava na boca dele, toda. Ele ficou ainda mais excitado.  
  
A mão dela desceu por seu peito. Kenshin não era musculoso, mas tinha o peito e a barriga bem torneados. Ela abriu o gi, deixando seu dorso nu. Passou então as mãos pelas costas dele, arranhando-o de leve. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. O arrepio a fazia retrair-se, só que o prazer era descomunal. Entregava mais e mais a garganta para as mordidas dele, os dentes repuxando-lhe a pele. Ela cravou as unhas em seus braços.  
  
Isso é bom...... – disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que se divertia lambendo delicadamente as pintinhas dos ombros dela.  
  
Soltou o kimono dela.... e deixou-o cair suavemente até que mostrasse as curvas do seu corpo. Beijando cada pedaço de pele, parou entre seus seios. Segurou-os gentilmente e sugou-os de leve. Kaoru gemeu. Kenshin repetiu o carinho inúmeras vezes, entre mordiscadas e lambidas. Tocar os mamilos rígidos de Kaoru com os lábios era inexplicavelmente bom. Então sentiu algo estranho. Um líquido grosso, um pouco salgado....  
  
Leite...... – disse ele sorrindo e surpreso....  
  
E-e-eu acho que é porque não faz muito tempo que...... – Kaoru corou.  
  
Eu sei... não se preocupe......  
  
Os carinhos de Kenshin se concentraram nos seios. A descoberta do leite de Kaoru era ao mesmo tempo engraçada, ao mesmo tempo estimulante. Kenshin alimentou-se desse prazer raro. A visão dele fazendo isso realmente excitou Kaoru. Era sensual, criava um clima imaginário de poder sobre ele. Ela segurou-lhe a cabeça, puxando-o para cima, para beija-la novamente. E Kenshin prontamente o fez. A mão de Kaoru timidamente desceu pela barriga dele. Até tocá-lo. Ele gemeu. Estava visivelmente preparado. Kaoru decidiu acariciá-lo. Quando comecou, ele pediu para que parasse.  
  
Venha......- Kenshin a ergueu do chão, segurando-a pelas coxas. Colocou-a sentada sobre o suporte dos kimonos. Ela estava na altura certa do encaixe.  
  
Ele lambeu o umbigo dela. Então abriu suas pernas com as mãos. Mordeu a dobra da virilha. Kaoru sentiu um choque de prazer. Tremeu. Kenshin acariciava com as mãos a parte de trás dos joelhos dela. Ele não tocava-lhe o sexo, apenas brincava em volta. Lambia as dobras, a parte interna das coxas. Kaoru movia-se para que ele a acariciasse mais. Ele olhava fixamente para ela enquanto a tocava. Com uma das mãos a abriu. Olhou-a demoradamente. Comecou a tocar-lhe. Passou um dos dedos por toda extensão. Sentiu o clitóris. Apertou-o entre os dedos. Kaoru suspirou. Ele apertava ainda mais. Kaoru sentiu a boca quente de Kenshin invadí-la- A língua correndo, ao redor. Uma das mãos tocando de leve sua entrada, até que um dos dedos a violou. Ela se segurou para não gozar naquele instante.  
  
Kenshin sorriu maliciosamente e a torturou daquela forma por mais alguns minutos. Levantou-se e pediu para que ela o segurasse e o colocasse em posição. O corpo de Kaoru era apertado, e naquela posição ainda mais. Ele penetrava devagar, com dificuldade, mas essa era a parte boa. Já Kaoru sentia como se ele a fosse rasgar no meio. A posição não era das mais confortáveis, mas com certeza o prazer era maior. Kenshin deslisou pela umidade dela, entrou em seu corpo. E calmamente adotou o ritmo que mais lhe satisfazia. Kaoru era tudo que ele sempre sonhara numa mulher, internamente e externamente. Só a visão de seu corpo nu era suficiente para ele, tê-la era um deleite. Ele entrou profundamente naquele transe de êxtase, não ouvia mais nada, não sentia nenhuma parte mais do corpo, apenas controlava- se para prolongar mais ainda essa sensação embriagante. Apertava com as mãos as nádegas dela para trazê-la ainda mais para ele. A face vermelha, o suor, ele via tudo em tons vermelhos. A mente desaparecendo.... desaparecendo.... Até sentir o pulsar dela nele. Kenshin deixou fluir.  
  
Os dois sentaram-se no futon, um de frente pro outro. Ele estava exausto, de olhos fechados. Ela o olhava diretamente na face.  
  
Kenshin..... não vá agora, por favor.... fique comigo só mais essa noite.....  
  
Não posso... – ele recobrou os sentidos lentamente - .... tenho que ir antes que aconteca algo pior.  
  
Kenshin, abra os olhos.... olhe para mim.  
  
Ele obedeceu. Estavam dourados, flamejando. Kaoru se arrepiou. "Battousai....."  
  
Kenshin levantou-se. Vestiu o gi, a hakana. Soltou os cabelos. Kaoru estava pálida. Ele voltou a prendê-los, mas desta vez, no alto da cabeca, com a franja solta. Agachou-se, pegou a sabaka e deu um beijo em Kaoru. Colocou a espada na cintura. Kaoru vestiu o yukata. Ele abriu o shoji, e disse olhando-a nos olhos:  
  
Kaoru, mesmo que eu morresse de amor agora, você não saberia nem um terço do quanto te amo.  
  
Ele saiu, sem se despedir dos outros. Andou pelo corredor, cruzou o patio e sumiu na escuridão.  
  
Kaoru sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, mas se controlou para não chorar. Andou vagarosamente até a cozinha onde estavam os outros. Entrou pela porta....  
  
Kaoru, você conversou com Kenshin?! – Yahiko gritou.  
  
Kaoru, cadê o Kenshin? – Sanosuke imendou.  
  
Ela se manteve quieta.  
  
Ele já foi, rapazes. – Megumi leu os pensamentos de Kaoru. 


	6. Nihonbashi

Demorou uma noite e um dia inteiro para que Kenshin chegasse a Edo. A cada passo que dava, sentia mais e mais ódio de Shi, por tudo de mal que ele fizera a ele, e especialmente a Kaoru. Imaginou como teria sido maravilhoso ver o ventre de Kaoru crescer dia a dia, de pensar em nomes para meninos ou meninas. Pensou que a ajudaria na hora do parto, e que se fosse menina teria ciúmes dela com garotos. Mas se fosse menino ensinaria que o homem forte é aquele que protege, não o que mata. Era contraditório, pois ele mesmo não conseguia cumprir este mandamento. Matar. Era tudo que ele queria. Saber que nada dessas coisas iriam agora se concretizar o faziam querer quebrar a promessa feita no fim do Bakamatsu.  
  
Kenshin pensou também no Dojo em chamas. Pensou que o quarto de Yahiko era perto da casinha de mantimentos, que se estivesse ventando, provavelmente o Dojo inteiro teria ardido o fogo dos infernos. Todos mortos: Yahiko, ele... e Kaoru. Pela segunda vez esse homem tentou acabar com a vida de sua mulher, como se ela tivesse culpa dos erros DELE do passado. Aliás, que erro era esse que ele cometera para esse assassino querer matá-lo? Lembrou- se de Jineeh, quando este sequestrou Kaoru só para forçá-lo a lutar. Só que Jineeh era diferente, ele era obsecado pelo Battousai. Shi é louco, frio e calculista, para ele a luta não é o importante. Acabar com o inimigo que é, independente se em uma luta de espadas ou se o atacando pelas costas.  
  
SHI...... desgraçado.....  
  
O caminho para Edo era longo e demorado. Talvez se Kenshin tivesse a compania de alguém não teria pensado em detalhes como torturar o inimigo. Talvez ele estaria mais são, mais calmo inclusive. Mas não poderia de jeito algum envolver os outros nesse luta. A honra era dele, do filho não nascido. E ninguém, além do pai, tem o direito a desforra da morte da criança. A mente livre para tais pensamentos não era um bom sinal.  
  
Aos poucos a noite foi caindo. Quando já estava escuro, Kenshin avistou as primeiras luzes de Edo. Ele desceu calmamente o morro, e andou pela estrada de terra até que esta se tornasse de paralelepípedos. Estava ansioso, mas não queria dar o gosto de chegar antes do adversário. Pelo contrário. Queria fazê-lo esperar todos os segundos que lhe ainda restavam de vida. Ele estava disposto a quebrar a promessa se necessário. Um covarde como Shi não deveria sobreviver nem mais um dia.  
  
As ruas de Edo já estavam vazias. Kenshin nem se preocupou em esconder a cicatriz do rosto. Os olhos fixos caçavam cada sombra que passava. Por vários instantes ele quase chegou a atacar os que passavam na rua, achando que fosse Shi em sua direção.  
  
Kenshin ouviu o barulho das casas. Pessoas jantando, se reunindo para contar como foi o dia. A risada das crianças.  
  
Crianças.....  
  
Ele pensou como seria bom estar com sua família no Dojo, como seria bom deitar ao lado de Kaoru a noite. E quanto ela a amava. Por instantes se arrependeu de estar ali, até que chegou na ponte.  
  
A ponte estava completamente escura. Apenas o barulho da água indicava a margem do rio. Ninguém estava lá. Ele então parou, mão na sabaka, respiração presa. Olhava para os lados o tempo todo. Não havia uma alma viva. O vento balançava a folhagem das árvores. O silêncio. Kenshin podia ouvir a própria respiração.  
  
Battousai..... Esperei anos por esse momento! – uma voz saindo de trás de uma das árvores fez Kenshin sacar a espada.  
  
Shi!  
  
Sim. Sou eu. – A voz era grave, calma, pausada, que se perdia no assobio do vento. – Hoje finalmente eu vou te matar, Battousai. Vou matá-lo demoradamente, para que você possa se lembrar daquela mocinha que deixou em Kyoto. Sua mulherzinha querida, que vou matar depois de acabar com você. E primeiro destruo aquele garotinho.....  
  
Para um ex-samurai você fala muito e age pouco. Antes de matá-los você tem que estar vivo.  
  
Então o pequeno hitokiri ainda tem coragem! Ouvi dizer que você não mata mais!  
  
Não deu tempo de Shi terminar a frase. Kenshin já estava em posição de ataque. A escuridão sempre foi sua aliada, essa noite não seria diferente. Então agachou-se e correu de encontro ao homem nas sombras. Quão foi sua surpresa ao ver que não havia ninguém lá.  
  
É só isso que sabe fazer? Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente!!!  
  
Kenshin continuava a correr, por entre as árvores, mas em nenhuma estava Shi. Corria sem parar, procurando-o em vão.  
  
Onde você está?!!! Mostre-se!!!!  
  
Então o Battousai não consegue nem me encontrar? Que pena, a luta vai ser mais fácil que eu pensava!!!  
  
Mostre-se!! Venha lutar comigo!!! Não era isso que você queria?!!! Estou aqui!!!!  
  
Subtamente Kenshin sentiu um vento gelado passar. E uma dor horrível em seu ombro esquerdo. O gi comecou a escurecer com o sangue do machucado. Kenshin olhou surpreso ao redor. Sequer havia visto Shi passar. Como ela fazia isso? Mesmo Seta Soujiro deixava marcas suficientes para que fosse notada a sua presenca. Mas Shi, ele parecia mesmo um fantasma.  
  
Já foi o ombro esquerdo. Que tal outro corte, Battousai?  
  
Kenshin adotou a posição de defesa. A voz vinha na direção dele. Foi quando o mesmo arrepio invadiu seu corpo, e um corte de repente apareceu em suas costas. Ele não conseguia entender. Se a voz vinha em sua direção, como foi atingido nas costas?  
  
Assim não tem graça, Battousai. Você tem que se esforçar mais!!!!  
  
Kenshin sentia-se acuado, numa armadilha. Tinha que ter um capanga por perto, era impossível Shi estar em tantos lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ou mover- se tão rapidamente......  
  
Apareça!!!! Lute comigo cara a cara!!!!  
  
O vento aumentava. Parecia que ia chover. E a cada vez que sentia o ar gélido, era atingido certeiramente sem chances de se defender. O Riten Mitsuruge Ryu não parecia nem de perto a técnica eficaz que o salvou várias vezes da morte. E morrer parecia uma certeza agora para Kenshin. 


End file.
